


Sass [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Bandom, Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by akamine_chanSometimes, a girl just needs a break from her own pack.





	Sass [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786150) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Recorded in February 2018 for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology.

cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads

  * **MP3:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hqspuloyhbtfjw9/sass.mp3?dl=0) | [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q5184todmwbfkk8/sass.mp3/file)



## Size

  * **MP3:** 6.5 MB 



## Duration

  * 00:06:51 

  
---|---


End file.
